


Jaehee's sleepy birthday

by Fluffed_crust



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehee is overworked and sleep deprived, MC Takes No Shit, Not Beta Read, POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), chapter 1 written barely in time for jaehee's birthday, fixing your sleep schedule with Dr.MC, happy birthday Jaehee Kang!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffed_crust/pseuds/Fluffed_crust
Summary: It's Jaehee's birthday today and MC is going to make sure she spends it doing something nice for herself.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 7





	Jaehee's sleepy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Baehee!  
> Hope you guys are doing well and taking care of yourselves better than Jaehee's managing.  
> This was supposed to be a nice little one shot to take a break from the other fic I am writing, and then my computer broke so I'm just gonna post this first chapter now and finish everything later.   
> (ALSO @grammarly let me spell things with a U pls)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

Jaehee Kang had been sitting on the floor of her living room for hours after getting home from work. Preparing Jumin's itinerary for the next couple of weeks. She had been zoning out for the last half hour, thinking about all the things she would do with her upcoming elusive day off. Zen musicals, scrolling through forums, getting a full night's sleep. Jaehee laughed dryly at herself, pitying herself for being excited about something so mundane.

  
Her phone rang, snapping her out of her melodramatic funk.   
"C&R how can I help you?" Jaehee said habitually.  
"Wow, Jaehee are you still working this late?" MC sounded shocked, "You're so diligent!"  
Jaehee's cheeks flushed.

"Thank you for saying so, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong, I just wanted to be the first to call and say:

 _Happy Birthday to you,_  
 _Happy birthday_ ** _to_** _you,  
Happy _**_bir_** _thday dear Jae-hee...  
Happy birthday to you~!  
_  
And to ask if you're free tomorrow?" MC's voice was so pretty. Jaehee hated having to disappoint her.

"Sorry MC, I'm working tomorrow. I will be taking midnight to 3 am off if you're available then?" Jaehee laughed dryly.

"Seriously?" MC sputtered ferociously, "That jerk made you work on Thanksgiving, Christmas, and now your birthday!?"

Jaehee hated hearing you be so upset, but she was so flattered you thought she was worth being affronted for.

"You know what Jaehee? Don't worry about it! I'm sure he'll change his mind soon." MC smiled sweetly through the phone, "Make sure you sleep tonight Jaehee! I'm coming over no matter what!".

MC hung up after that, leaving Jaehee feeling suddenly very tired. She hadn't slept for two days now. An impressive yawn made its way through Jaehee's throat. Maybe she should have a nap? Oh, but there were still three reports due in the morning. Maybe three hours of sleep? Surely the extra energy would help her work faster, 'totally, for sure' Jaehee thought as she pulled herself onto the couch she'd been leaning on. Grabbing a fluffy blanket from the armchair beside it and settled in comfortably.  
  
~

MC was brainstorming in Rika's apartment what could she do to let Jumin give Jaehee a day off? He'd just say it's fine because he pays well if she told him to knock it off. Hmm, maybe she could get Seven to take the explosive from Rika's apartment and put it in Jumin's? No that's unrealistic; Maybe Seven could help her... STEAL ELIZABETH! Perfect!   
MC dialed 707's number immediately. As long as he wasn't super busy there's no way he wouldn't say yes.  
The call went through.   
"Hey Seven, it's me, are you busy?"  
  
"Not at all, what's up?"

~

Jaehee Kang threw her pillow across the room, accidentally knocking over a wooden bear statue that Jumin had brought her from overseas. An annoyed growl escaped her, why couldn't she **_sleep._** It had been **days** , she was **exhausted,** what wasn't connecting? The bottle of melatonin in her medicine cabinet flashed through her mind. If she took it now she'd probably sleep through her alarm tomorrow. Jaehee sighed and sat up giving up on sleep and pulling her computer close to get started on the reports.

~

MC and Seven were on the phone formulating a plan for two hours.  
"It's not perfect but I think it'll work" MC cheered, looking into the CCTV camera with a wink, "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Oooh, maybe he'll show you his secret dungeon where he keeps all his rivals!" Seven chuckled darkly.  
  
"I'm only interested it's guarded with vampires" MC returned in kind.

"Haha, well you should get going! Jaehee's life is at stake!" Seven whisper-yelled jovially and hung up before MC could say goodbye; The RFA did that a lot.

~  
The next morning Jaehee Kang was no more grumpy than usual, but she had finished all of her reports. On the way to work, she leaned her head on the seatbelt and closed her eyes. She had become nervous; what if she had truly turned into the robot everyone said she was? What if she'd never sleep again? What if she falls asleep on her desk like she did when she first got this job? Her brain was a whirlpool of hypotheticals and they didn't stop swirling until the car stopped in front of the C&R doors. Jaehee tucked her files under her arm and hobbled up the C&R steps.

Nobody so much as looked at Jaehee until she got to her desk in the morning. When she sat down in her cushy office chair though, the interns swarmed her with piles of documents that needed signatures from Jumin. Ones she knew he wouldn't sign until a day after they were due. Jaehee's head started pulsing just looking at the stacks. She sighed again and spun her chair to face Mr.Han's door. As she walked closer she began to hear an argument.

"You have quite a lot of nerve doing all that just to try and blackmail me" Jumin spoke calmly, "What if these photos only increase my popularity?"  
  
"If these make you more popular, everyone is way cooler than I thought. You've got some nerve as well, making the girl holding the entire company on her shoulders work on her birthday!"  
'MC?', Jaehee thought, did she really think Jaehee did that much for the company? Sure her work was important, but anyone else could probably do it just as well.

"Listen here Mr.Han," MC purred "You are going to give Jaehee the day off _with pay_ and you're going to pay for the birthday dinner as a gift to the best assistant you've ever had or I'm gonna leak these photos to the RFA".

"Just the RFA?" Jumin asked bringing his hand to his chin.

"Yes, my conscience will remain clean, but V would see it. Seven just might hack into your father's computer and make it his background image. Good luck explaining this."

" _Not sure V will be seeing much of anything actually_ ," Jumin said under his breath.

"What?" MC met Jumin's eyes.

"I'll do everything you asked if you don't think about what I just said." Jumin smiled, "Y'know MC, this was a very good blackmail attempt, it probably would have worked if you'd gone a bit bigger with who you would show it to. Like selling it to reporters. Also, next time try to be a bit more menacing. Square you're shoulders, evil laugh a bit more."

"Should I spit at you or something? Do Kdrama villains spit?" MC tilted her head and huffed a little.

"Not any that I remember, it would add some flavor if you did," Jumin hummed, "but you should get going, Jaehee's going to be here any minute".

MC started walking toward the door.  
"MC!" Jumin called.

"Yes?"

"Leave the cosplay photo, I want to frame it and have it on my desk".

Jaehee took that as her cue to stop eavesdropping and go stand at her desk. She made it back before MC gently closed Jumin's office door.

"Jaehee! Good Morning!" MC bounded up to Jaehee, smiling as bright as a star.   
"Hi MC what are you doing here?" Jaehee tried to focus on the middle of the three MC's she was seeing. Jaehee was feeling dizzier by the second.

"I'm here to take you out for your birthday! I- woah Jaehee are you, okay you look like crap." MC took Jaehee by the shoulders and guided her to the office chair.  
"I'm okay I promise," Jaehee closed her eyes and leaned back, "I'm just feeling a little dizzy..." Jaehee started snoring gently.   
MC smiled and tutted gently, "I told you to get some sleep."  
  
MC walked back to Jumin's office and told him to bring a car around, Jaehee was going home for a nice long nap.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
